Peculiar
by Nathaniel Derrann
Summary: Agent Onya was the head trainer of every Odd Squad, she trained many agents we know today, she also was Odd Todd's sister.


**Hello all, I am out here with a new fanfic as you can see, but before I begin I'm just going to say, thank you to a couple people.**

 **1) My** **little sister Lily for giving me the idea for this story.**

 **2) lilwoodb, my beta reader.**

 **3) My cousins and all their input.**

 **4) everyone else who helped with ideas.**

 **5) Anya, who gave me the idea of using the name Onya.**

 **Thank you for your help.**

 **Also I do not own Odd Squad in any way, shape, or form. Not 2 dimensional, not 3 dimensional, no way.**

Trading Places..

After the crowd had died down, Onya went to go talk to Ms. O about their upcoming meeting.

"Wait Onya!" Onya turned around to see the blonde haired scientist running towards her.

"Hey Oscar! What's up?" She asked, Oscar stopped short of running into her. But then fidgeted when he stopped running.

"I'm sorry." He said, Onya looked at him confused.

"What did you do." She asked, as she tried to remember the last time the kind-hearted scientist did something worth saying sorry about.

"About Todd, ya know today. I'm sorry I had to do that." Onya inwardly sighed, this was the moment she didn't want to happen. Every single time someone defeated Todd, it seemed like EVERYONE attempted to apologize. Sure she didn't like that her younger brother was constantly being chased down and stopped by Odd Squad, but it was his decision to become a villain so she wasn't going to let herself be weighed down by the fact he was always chased and stopped. It wasn't like Odd Squad was actually going to hurt him.

"Oh that's fine." She said, Oscar let out a sigh of relief, and then got distracted talking to another agent.

As Onya walked back to her office which was right beside Obfusco's she stopped halfway down the hall as memories flooded her mind, of when Todd actually wanted to be an agent.

 _"Onya look at this, do you like it? Do you?" Five year old Todd hopped excitedly, as Onya looked at the page he had drawn. It was a picture of two badly drawn people but one could tell they were supposed to be agents._

 _"Yes Todd I like it very much." Onya said, Todd smiled and skipped away. He so badly wanted to be an agent, but his parents thought it would be better to wait until he was at least nine, but for now he could practice. Onya put the picture in the binder that all of her tests to become a trainer were in._

 _"Well," She said to herself. "Back to work." She started filling out the next test._

Onya remembered how many pictures Todd had placed on her desk, or on her paperwork. She had them all in one folder, that was kept in her desk drawer, but since Todd had left she looked at them less and less. Nowadays she had become a top agent and became head trainer of every single Odd Squad office in the world, which meant she was busier than she used to be. Sometimes Ms. O would let her take an agent to a different squad to get the experience of watching her work with new recruits. Last week, for example, she took Agent Olive, and this week she was taking Agent Ori to a squad in another country.

"ONYA!" Onya heard Ms. O's yell. She raced back down the hall and ran to Ms. O's office, slowing down when she got near it so she wouldn't be caught running.

"Yes Ms. O?" She asked, Ms. O was standing up and staring at a screen in front of her with a worried face, which kind of worried Onya because Ms. O was hardly ever worried.

"When is our meeting? I don't seem to have it in my list." Ms. O looked up but only for a split second, Onya let out a sigh of release, it was just that.

"It is in-" she checked her watch. "two hours." She finished, Ms. O nodded but her eyes were still glued to the screen.

"Ms. O what are you doing?" Onya stepped around so she was standing behind Ms. O. Ms. O was playing a game. Onya nodded, "Okay bye." She started to walk away, but Ms. O looked up.

"When was it?" She asked. Onya sighed

"It's at four. You know what, I'll come get you when it's time." She said, Ms. O nodded. Onya looked at her strangely and walked away.

 **If you could review, that'd be great.**


End file.
